


Mommy Issues

by Femslash_writer, MountainLionCommander



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Baby Girl Raven, F/F, Femslash, Kink, Kink Meme, Lesbian Sex, May/December Relationship, Mommy Abby, Mommy Issues, Mommy!kink, Mother Complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femslash_writer/pseuds/Femslash_writer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainLionCommander/pseuds/MountainLionCommander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Raven are enjoying themselves when Raven accidentally calls Abby “Mommy” - Mommy!kink (two-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Mommy Issues
> 
> Writers: MountainLionCommander and Femslash_writer
> 
> Chapter Rating: XXX = Kinky Porn
> 
> Fandom: The 100
> 
> Pairing: Abby/Raven
> 
> Prompt(s): “Raven should call Abby mommy”
> 
> Type: Two-Shot
> 
> Warning: Femslash, Mommy!kink, Graphic Sex
> 
> Beta: two writers = twice the betaing power
> 
> Summary: Abby and Raven are enjoying themselves when Raven accidentally calls Abby “Mommy” - Mommy Kink.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own anything. Nothing we write is for profit (although we wish it was). Everything we write is not meant to offend anyone, but if it does, get over it! (Bye Felicias) -Nally

Air moved between Raven’s lips as fast as she could get it in. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. The burning was concentrated in the nether regions where Abby’s tongue wasn’t doing anything to douse the flames of her arousal. For two weeks, they have been enjoying each other, just wanting some peace from the pressure of getting the pod ready for travel to Earth. The mechanic was becoming increasingly frustrated with every passing day. The pod wasn’t working right, and every delay practically brought the doctor to tears.

Their little tryst had first started when Raven had tried to talk to the older woman about Clarke, but Abby had something else on her mind when she leaned forward pressing her lips to the teen. The woman was better at burying her feelings than anyone. Her guilt and anger were burrowed further down than Raven’s deep-seated mother issues. Every time they tried to talk about Clarke, Finn, Earth, or Raven’s mother, they’d end up having sex. Not that the mechanic was complaining. The woman was definitely more skilled than any alleged “straight” woman had a right to be.  

The doctor hadn’t really meant for this to start, but the mechanic just kept talking and the only way she could think to stop her was a passionate kiss. Thought to be honest, she had been thinking about that for almost a week. The girl had been begging for it. Raven had tempted her, always requesting Abby’s steadying hand on her hip to help when she was leaning into the pod or asking her to hold something in the position that would bring the teen’s boobs right at Abby’s eye level.

The older woman’s tongue caressed the hardened nub that she had become all too familiar with. However, she had yet to name it, unlike the two perfectly sized tan breasts her left hand was alternating between. Zepplin, the left, loved to be caressed before receiving an almost painful sharp twist to the nipple. Grava, the right, preferred a rough message. For some reason, the mechanic liked a lot a bit of pain with her pleasure. A psychology course Abby had taken in school would undoubtedly say it has something to do with some emotional pain that she had yet to work through, but she wasn’t about to say anything that might ruin their relationship.

The doctor, unlike Raven, liked it gentle. A ghost of a touch, a tickle of a breath, and the feel of silk or feather teasing her moist glistening lips. The synthetic feather collecting her succulent juices before trailing the rest of her body in a hot wet trail. They had enjoyed the feather once, Abby couldn’t get it out of her mind. Jake had been a great lover, but he was rather one noted. Raven had the touch of a thousand surprises. She made her feel like a goddess and a whore all within the space of a minute. It was pure beauty when they copulated.

“Oh fuck,” cried Raven, “Oh mommy.”

She had been on the cusp of orgasm when Abby’s finger and tongue stopped there motion taking with them the possibility of an amazing orgasm. If her face wasn’t red, she was now from sheer embarrassment. She hadn’t thought of anything like that before. It had just come out in the moment of passion. The teen’s fingers untangled from the other woman’s hair as if it had been on fire, she put them over her face not wanting to see or be seen. She had ruined everything.

Abby couldn’t hear anything besides the thrum of her own heart in her ears. Raven physically pulling away from her brought her back to the present. Shifting her weight she prevented any further movement.. Her brain wasn’t processing, but her pussy didn’t seem to have stopped. The wetness had increased tenfold, coating both her thighs and the bed beneath them. “Uhhh...did you just say?”

“Please! Please, don’t. I’ll just go.” The girl attempted to remove herself from the older woman, but hands had found their way from her breast and nether regions to the upper part of her arms effectively keeping her still. She gave a few weak attempts at escape before finally giving up. As soon as she stopped fighting, Abby was able to move one hands to cup Raven’s tear stained face.

“Honey....it is alright.” Her heart broke seeing the girl she had come to care deeply for in so much emotional pain.

“Just leave. I’m sick, ok?” A new wave of tears flowed freely. Everyone left Raven, but not without first destroying her. Finn had taken the blame for the spacewalk, leaving her empty and guilt ridden. Her mother had starved her by selling her rations for drugs. When she finally got her own place, the damage had been done. And now Abby...the final nail in the coffin was to break her heart. Yes, she had fallen in only a couple days, and she had fallen hard only to crash into space. She felt like a spacewalker without a tether. Nothing and no one to keep her grounded.

Abby noticed a faraway look in her eyes and began stroking a lock of beautiful brown hair from the girl’s face. “My darling little spacewalker, you have no idea how much I care for you.”

The salty liquid slowed their trail from red eyes, and a hiccup escaped between tear-stained lips. “But how can you, after...well you know? You have to be sickened by me!”

“Raven, look at me. Really look at me and move your hand down between my legs and then tell me what you feel.”

The teen did what was asked of her and moved her free hand down between the doctor’s leg. She was shocked at the amount of wetness she found there. The woman had certainly not been this wet when they started this.

“See, my baby girl,” Abby loving stroked her girlfriend’s cheek. “I want this and whatever else there could be. So you think you can be a good girl for _mommy_ , and maybe fix a little problem I’m having between my legs. I am just so wet down there. I need my good girl to clean it up for me. Can you do that?”

“Yes,” Raven muttered. Her cheeks were now inflamed for an entirely different reason than embarrassment. They flipped positions until she was on top, which was often a rare occurrence in their relationship. Abby seemed to be a natural top, and she wasn’t one for letting up control easily. She had even topped from the bottom the few occasions Raven had found her way onto the top of the their love making pile.

“I think you mean ‘yes, mommy’,” Abby corrected. “I won’t be so kind in my reminder next time, little girl.”

“Yes, ma’am. I will do better, let me prove it you _mommy_.” She moved her body down her new _mommy_ ’s body. Eager to please someone who could reciprocate for once. Her tongue danced in the glistening folds of her lover enjoying the taste that was uniquely... _mommy._ It was easy for her to find the hardened nub and tease it gently out of its hood all while Abby hissed and cried encouragement.

 _“_ Oh baby girl, you are so good at pleasing mommy. She loves it when you play with her clit.” Abby had been a talker during sex since the very beginning of their affair. At first, it had really shocked Raven, but now it was one of those things she couldn’t imagine living without. It only encouraged her to try harder in pleasing her woman. “Oh yes, lap up mommy’s juices. Just like that.”

The teen’s tongue wrote out the alphabet on her lover’s hard nub driving her crazy with desire. Raven had to use her arm to physically restrain the woman’s hip for fear of getting her nose broken by those bucking beauties.

It didn’t take long for Abby’s breathing became erratic as she came closer and closer to her peak. The mechanic’s mouth continued to work on her _mommy_ ’s engorged pussy while she added two fingers to speed along the impending orgasm. Raven was also desperate for release and was excited for her own turn at receiving head.

“Oh fuck, that’s it give it to mommy! Ahhhhh!” Abby screamed as she fell over the edge of bliss. Raven on the other hand experienced a different pleasure than her older lover as the woman squirted for the first time right into the girl’s face. It was both messy and beautiful. She had read about this happening one of Finn’s porn magazines, but she never thought she’d experience. Fortunately for the doctor, Raven was now hooked, and there was no way she wouldn’t try her hardest to get her _mommy_ to squirt every time.  

**10 Reviews then we update**

 

* * *

 

**Authors Notes:**

also check out story Omega Malfunciton

**MountainLionCommander - Well I want to first thank my friend for being so supportive with me about this. If you do not like, I recommend watching some teletubbies instead. So goodbye till next time since I am now going to be thrown under the bus, oh here it comes.**

**Friend - This probably pretty odd for a lot of people, but I hope you don’t hate it too much. I did a lot of writing and worked really hard on it. This was all Nally’s idea..so if you think it is sick - blame her. (Sorry dear, hate to throw yah under the figurative bus)**

**Follow us on tumblr:** **[ MountainLionCommander](http://MountainLionCommander.tumblr.com/) ** ** &** **[ Femslash-Lovers-Unite](http://femslash-lovers-unite.tumblr.com/) ** **(mostly the 100 femslash on these...so if you’re interested you are welcome to follow and/or message us) – we don’t mind idea suggestions for new stories or comments/suggestions on this story**


	2. Doctor/Patient Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Raven role-play Abby’s doctor/patient fantasy. Later, Raven uses a strap-on on her mommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Mommy Issues
> 
> Writers: femslash-lovers-unite and MountainLionCommander
> 
> Chapter Rating: XXX = Kinky Porn
> 
> Fandom: The 100
> 
> Pairing: Abby/Raven
> 
> Prompt(s): “Raven should call Abby mommy”
> 
> Type: Two-Shot
> 
> Warning: Femslash, Mommy!kink, Graphic Sex, Strap-on sex, Sexual Punishment, Spanking, Power Play
> 
> Beta: two writers = twice the betaing power
> 
> Summary: Abby and Raven role-play Abby’s doctor/patient fantasy. Later, Raven uses a strap-on on her mommy.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own anything. Nothing we write is for profit (although we wish it was). Everything we write is not meant to offend anyone, but if it does, get over it! (Bye Felicias) -Nally

* * *

 

The mechanic licked her juices from Abby’s fingers. It had been several weeks since they had begun their adventure of having kinky sex. It had all started when the teen called her girlfriend, “mommy”, and soon it evolved into something so much more. Now they’ve enjoyed several kinker things including bondage, sexual punishment, and various role-play scenarios. The first time they had role played, it almost ended in disaster. Abby had pretended to be the mechanic’s boss one evening when they were down in the space bay. She had gotten into it, threatening the girl with never going on another space walk unless she went down on her. Everything had gone fine until Sheamus, one of the junior techs, showed up looking for some tool he forgot to put in his locker. At first they both froze, but as luck would have it, the workbench covered everything below the doctor’s waist. He couldn’t see her naked torso nor the mechanics head nestled between her muscular thighs.

He had asked Abby what she was doing. After recovering from her shock, she very smoothly recovered saying she was just waiting to go over some new designs for a heart monitor with Raven. The guy had laughed saying ‘watch out for her. You’ll say you want a heart monitor and you’ll be walking out with something different. She is always pushing the boundaries.’  

Abby had laughed replying “Yep, give her an inch she’ll take a -” Her sentence was interrupted as she let out a barely covered yelp in response to the sharp nip Raven delivered to her inner thigh. The boy simply gave her a weird look before leaving the space bay. It was then that Raven learned just how much Abby was an exhibitionist. That was how they were led to enjoying the older woman’s secret fantasy of doctor/patient.

Surprisingly, Abby had not wanted to be the doctor, but the patient, and her _baby girl_ had been all too eager to fill her request. When Dr. Griffin got stuck with the night shift in the medbay, they decided to take advantage of the free space. They would be tired and sore in the morning, but it would be oh so worth it!

Taking the delicious digits from her mouth, the “doctor” husked. “You ready?”

Abby swallowed hard and nodded. Her fantasy was coming to life. She never would have dared ask Jake to do this with her. It was just so naughty. Technically, anyone could walk into the medbay and discover them at any moment, which only made the whole experience hotter. She was slightly ashamed at how wet she got when Sheamus had almost discovered their dirty little secret. “As long as you call me _mommy_ when you respond to me.”

“I can do that,” the teen smiled. She loved it when her lover referred to herself as “mommy”. She practically creamed when she heard those delicious words.

“I can do that, what?” The real doctor was smirking. If this had been any other time, she would have taken her _baby girl_ over her knee and spanked her for forgetting to call her by her proper title, but there would always be time for that later. Right now was all about the older woman’s pleasure. 

“I can do that, _mommy_ ,” the girl snarked back rolling her eyes. Even when Raven was in charge, her _‘mommy’_ still wanted to top from the bottom.

Abby would get her back for the snarky attitude later, but first she was owed an orgasm. “Good girl, now be a dear and put that cute little mouth of yours to better use.”

Abby was laying down on her examining table adorned in only a flimsy paper robe that she wore backwards allowing the slit to run down the front. Her legs were put up into the stirrups spreading them apart. She would usually have used them for gynecological exams. If only the women she examined knew what she was using them for now.

Raven raked her eyes over her _mommy’s_ toned body while she sucked on her bottom lip gently between her teeth. “Who's the doctor now… mommy?” 

Abby almost laughed, but when she saw the look of lust in her _baby girl_ ’s eyes, she couldn’t control the shiver that ran through her. “Oh doctor, I hope my sickness can be cured, I have heard you have magic fingers…”

“Where might I ask have you been feeling pain. Is it here..” she asked as she raked her fingers down the center of Abby's chest stopping briefly to circle each nipple causing a hiss to play from her beautiful patient's lips. The fingers continued their trek down her patient’s body making random patterns on the older woman’s stomach “Or here…?” Raven continued her sensual tickling touch until she heard her _mommy_ whimper for more. Her fingers moved down to her patient’s dripping core. She felt the damp folds twitch under her gentle caress.

“Yes,” Abby’s voice cracked, “right there, doctor. It hurts inside. Please cure me.”

“Don’t worry, mommy. Your doctor will make it all better.”  Raven moaned at how wet her ‘ _mommy’_ was. She easily slid three fingers inside without resistance. Her fingers teased in a slow pulse until the real doctor was begging her for more. “More, _mommy_?”

“Yes...yes, baby! I need it. Fuck me.” Abby back arched when the girl leaned her mouth down lapping her tongue over the hardened nub. She pumped her fingers harder making the woman feel her presence. “Ahhh!!”

It didn’t take long for Abby’s juices to flood the girl’s mouth and hand. It was just how Abby had thought it would be, but Raven wasn’t going to let this golden opportunity be missed. She had the older woman laid bare before her, mind still clouded from her orgasm; the girl could do anything she wanted. Raven slipped her fingers out of the wet heat with no more than a whimper from her _mommy_. Before moving away, she placed a little kiss on the woman’s soft hip before scampering across the room to her bag where her special surprise was located.

In the mechanic’s bag lay a harness she made of straps and rubber tubes from her special scrap box. Connected to the harness was the real prize, a seven-inch long silver silicone phallus. The moment Raven had heard a couple women talking about their “pleasure objects” she knew she had to get one for her and her _mommy_ to use. Nygel, the woman in charge of the black market, had been all to happy to trade a month worth of rations for a new phallus freshly made from the underground press machines in the bowels of The Ark. 

Raven had to be go hungry a couple nights, and she definitely got more thin, but in the end it had been worth it. If her _mommy_ knew what she traded for it, her bottom was sure to be taught a lesson. Abby knew that the mechanic didn’t take care of herself like she should. It was one object of contention between the two. Of course, the older woman had an advantage when it came to getting her point across. She could always give her _little girl_ a spanking, but one thing she would never use as punishment was sending Raven to bed hungry. That was something that happened far too often in the girl’s childhood, and Abby was darn sure going to be a better _mommy_ to Raven than her real mother.

The mechanic gave a quick once over to the straps before moving back to the other woman. She wanted to get to Abby before she saw what was around her girlfriend’s hips. With quick movements, she was back between her _mommy_ ’s legs but the phallus accidentally touched the older woman’s thighs making her eyes flash in alarm. “What is that?”

“Oh, mommy. You should know. I believe you’ve experienced the real thing before.” Raven rotated her hips flicking the dildo briefly against the woman’s wet folds. Inside, she was nervous. She hadn’t mentioned bringing this into the relationship before. Normally, Abby was the one controlling what they did and when. It was a risk doing this without permission.

“I see, and how did you come about this _thing_.” Noticing the weary look on her _baby_ ’s face, she became stern. “And don’t you dare lie to me.”

“I well...I traded some rations for this,” Raven gestured to the bobbing phallus between her thighs. If she wasn’t so turned on, it might have been funny to see the dildo bouncing against her tan thighs. It looked so out of place, but for some reason, the girl felt right with it between her legs like it was meant to be there.

“How many?” The doctor wasn’t going to let it go easily. She had known that in the past Raven’s mother had traded her daughter’s ration for booze, and because of that her _baby girl_ treated her own rations with little care. Over the last week, Abby had noticed that Raven’s waist seemed thinner, but hadn’t commented on it. Now she wished she had. They were going to have a serious correction session after this was over.

“I don’t-” Raven hated disappointing her _mommy_. Her insides twisted making her feel sick with guilt and fear. She didn’t want her _mommy_ to ever leave her. It was a fear she hadn’t shared yet with her partner. Her own mother had drank herself to death. She had chosen to leave her daughter all alone. Because of that, she often felt unlovable. If her real mother couldn’t love her, how could Abby?

Abby growled, “I asked you for a number.”

“30 days.” The mechanic had about a week of saved up rations. She was able to take that and trade a few favors to eat at least enough to stay alive. Of course that would not be good enough in her _mommy_ ’s opinion. Abby took the girl’s health very seriously. It had taken Raven four weeks to get the doctor to stop demanding weekly checkups. Raven's job was dangerous, but she was careful and didn’t get hurt that often on her repair runs. 

“What the fuck were you thinking?”

“Abby-” She began but the woman cut her off as she suddenly switched their places around giving her access to Raven’s tanned ass. There was panic in the girl’s voice. “Please...can’t we do this later?”

Rage was pumping through the older woman’s veins. She wanted to punish her now. She wanted to so badly, but she hesitated. It would do no good for her to punish the girl at the moment. It would only make her retreat within herself. She instead gave a soft tap to the bottom in front of her. Before leaning down so her mouth was right next to her baby girl’s ear and whispered, “That’s _mommy_ to you.”

“Mommy,” she whispered tears of fear stung her eyes. “Please.”

“Now...now _baby_. Nothing to fear from your _mommy_. We will talk about this later. For now why don’t you show me your new toy.” She pulled the mechanic around and hugged her close all the while whispering words of love. Abby was still angry, but the last thing she wanted was to scare her little girl.

Raven dried her eyes. “You really want this?” She pointed down once again to where the phallus was pressed between their stomachs.

Abby only laughed. “Of course, my silly girl.” She smiled down at her baby, kissing her on the lips making them both moan as their tongues battled for dominance. They broke apart only for a breath of air. “Come show mommy what you’ve got.”

Raven could only nod as Abby’s hands directed her into position. By the time they were done, the older woman was bent over the examining table, and Raven was positioned behind her, one hand on the phallus and the other on her _mommy’s_ tight ass. “You ready?”

“Fuck me! Give it to _mommy_ , baby,” she cried as the mechanic drove into her wetness. There was no foreplay needed. Her previous orgasm had left her good and wet. Seven inches sunk into her as if her pussy was made of butter, and Raven couldn’t help but whimper as the base of the harness pressed against her aching clit. With speed she didn’t know she had, she pulled back and rammed her cock back into her _mommy_. It felt so good. Every thrust had them both moaning. The older woman’s hands came around to play with her clit. “Uh...ugh...that feels so good.”

“Better than Jake?” Raven had always had issues with the fact that her lover had been with a man. She constantly worried about never being enough for Abby.

“Fuck, yes baby!” Abby hadn’t heard her mention Jack before. When this was all over it was just another thing they’d have to talk about. “Ahhhh...right there!”

This pleased the mechanic to hear. She sped up her pace really giving it to her woman until she bottomed out in her only to pull back and thrust again. They were close, the dildo sliding in and out easier with fresh juice leaking from Abby’s pussy. The *smack, smack* of Raven’s thighs hitting Abby’s butt with every thrust resounded through the room. Just as she felt that she couldn’t hold the pace any longer. Raven heard her _mommy_ cry out and in doing so gave the girl the permission to fall over the edge with her. Together they fell into perfect bliss.

 

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Nally - Thank you for the support everyone but if it were not for Amanda, the story would not exist. I suck at fluff. I hold Abby’s and Raven's relationship close to my heart so there might be more one or two shots coming. Who knows. For now, I bid you adieu.**

 

**Amanda -. This chapter really was all Nally I just added fluff. Also please tell me if anyone would be interested in a g!p Abby mommy!kink story with Raven, an alpha!Abby and Omega!Raven mommy!kink story, or a story where Raven teases Abby with the fact she has fucked Clarke before saying something like “would you like me to just pretend I’ve never fuck a girl, fucked your daughter.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Etceteras:
> 
>     Find this story on: fanfiction (femslash-writer), Ao3 (MountainLionCommander and Femslash_writer), and tumblr (MountainLionCommander and Femslash-Lovers-Unite).
> 
>  
> 
>     Find other stories on passnplay,  Recreational Writer,  Ballistics Gel,  femslash-writer, femslash_writer (mix of stuff on Ao3), and femslash-writer (on dreamwidth gots some extra goodies).
> 
>    
> Follow us on tumblr:MountainLionCommander & Femslash-Lovers-Unite (mostly the 100 femslash on these...so if you’re interested you are welcome to follow and/or message us)
> 
>  


End file.
